Healing the Soul, Missing Moments
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Missing Moments of Hostage, ...Just a few...


Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm done.

 **Missing Moments, Hostage. Healing the Soul**

Wincing in pain reminded her exactly where she was. "Ugh, yeah. Doc's. This wasn't just a bad dream. Nightmare more like it. Trying not to move very quick, she suddenly heard the door open and saw Doc bringing in a tray.

"Well, hello. Just in time. Good. Now, I want you to try and have some of this broth."

Quickly squeezing her eyes tight and turning her head. "Ugh, Curly…"

"No. Now, doctor's orders, young lady."

She felt too weak to argue. "Curly? Has he..."

Before she could finish he was shaking his head. "Not yet."

Biting her bottom lip. "Uhhhh... Curly? How much... I mean... what does Matt..." Again closing her eyes.

Swiping his mustache, shaking his head. "Well, honey, if you mean…"

"Please, Curly, what does Matt know?"

"You mean, how much?" Doc asked. Kitty nodded. "Well, everything."

Exhaling, "Oh no. Oh good Heavens no."

"Now, Kitty. Just listen to me. I couldn't lie to Matt. Honey, he saw you. He saw how you looked. He saw..."

She now waved her hand and shook her head, swallowing hard.

"Look, Honey, I don't want you to think about any of that now. Here, I want you to try and sip some of this broth."

Shaking her head. "NO! Doc, I feel too sick to my stomach. Not now, please." She just tried to roll away so he wouldn't see the tears.

As Doc left the room, Matt was entering. "Doc? How is she?"

"She's resting. I'd feel better if I could get some of this broth in her but..."

"Doc, maybe I can try?"

"Matt, she's... How do I say this?"

Huffing out a breath, "Just say it, Doc. You never have a problem saying what's on your mind."

Rolling his eyes. "No, Matt, it's just that… Well, it's Kitty. She's upset with me."

"You? Why?"

"Well, not upset exactly. Matt, she knows that you know."

Furrowing his brow. "Know what, Doc?"

"You, big lug, everything. Everything those animals did to her."

"Ah, Doc, yeah I know but that's not Kitt..."

Holding up his hands, "I know, Matt, but she needs to know. She's hurting. And I don't just mean the physical injuries."

Grabbing the tray from the table, Matt headed towards the room.

Kitty heard the door open. "Curly, please. I'm..."

"Kitty, it's me, Matt."

Quickly, she turned. "Ouch! Oh, Matt, you're back." Now noticing the cuts and bruises. "Matt? Cowboy? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Whoa, hold on there." Smiling at her. "Kit, I'm just fine. Doc tells me you're giving him a hard time. You won't take some of this broth."

"Oh…" now scrunching her face, "don't you start." Forcing a smile. "Matt, what happened out there?"

"Kitty, let's not talk about that right now."

"No, Matt. I want to know. Please?"

"Ok. Bonner and his men are all rounded up and in jail. Kitty, he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe, Kitty."

She found herself not being able to look him in the eyes. Inhaling, "Oh. Ok."

"Well now, Ma'am, let's see about you having some of this broth. Look I promised Doc. Please?"

She slightly chuckled, wincing in slight pain. "Oh, alright." Taking the bowl, "Just a little." She began sipping a spoonful as he brushed loose strands of hair from her face.

Tenderly touching her cheek, "Kit, I... I…"

"Matt, don't."

"It's not your fault. I should have been here."

"Matt, you can't be in two places at the same time and you had no way of knowing what they were going to do or when. You're not responsible."

"Kitty, I should have protected you."

"Oh, Cowboy, we both know..." She slightly closed her eyes.

Just then, Doc showed up in the doorway. "Well, I see you had better luck then me. Matt, she needs an awful lot of rest."

"Yeah, Doc, I know and I have things to do. Kitty, I'll stop back later." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Try and rest like Doc says."

One Week Later

"Now, Kitty, I really think it's much too soon."

"Doc, I can't just lie here in this bed doing nothing. I do have a business to run. You do remember that, don't you?"

"Yes, Young Lady, and I also remember you have a very loyal employee and friend in Sam Noonan. And you young lady aren't ready to be up and around, in my professional opinion."

"Ok, but I can still do some things and I promise not to overdo."

Neither one heard Matt enter the outer office. "What is going on in here?"

"Good. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. You're the law in this town."

"Ha! What are you gonna do? Have me arrested?"

Shaking his head, tugging his ear. "There's a thought."

"You wouldn't dare."

Matt stood dumbfounded. "Somebody wanna fill me in?"

"She's wants to leave and I think it's too soon. Tell her it's too soon."

"Now, Kitty, maybe you should listen to Doc."

"NO! And don't you two gang up on me cause I'm not afraid of either one of you."

They both rolled their eyes. "Oh, we know that!" Doc shook his head.

"Well then, since you're here, Marshal, you can walk me back to the Long Branch."

Doc just threw up his hands. Matt took her arm. "Yes, Ma'am." As they started down the stairs, Kitty felt herself weaken. "Kitty, you alright?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I think so." She took the steps slowly, watching the faces passing by. Several people greeted her.

"Glad to see you feeling better, Miss Kitty."

"Thank you." She'd reply but continued. "Matt, I... I..."

"It's ok, Kitty. I got you." Scooping her up and carrying her the remainder of the way. Doc watched from his landing. Matt nodded over his shoulder that she was ok.

Once in the Long Branch, "Ok now, Kitty. I'm taking you upstairs."

"Matt, no…"

"Kit, you need rest. Humor me. Okay?"

Entering her room, he placed her on the bed. "Here, let me help with these."

"Matt, I can take off my own shoes." She said smiling at him. A tap on the door caught their attention.

"Miss Kitty? It's me, Sam."

'It's open."

"Miss Kitty, can I bring you anything? Maybe some lunch from Delmonico's?"

Smiling up at her friend, "Thank you, Sam."

"That sounds good, Sam." Matt answered. "Doc says she needs to eat and needs lots of rest."

"I promise I'll see to it, Marshal."

"Hey, you two, I am right here, ya know."

"Yeah and we're gonna keep it that way." Matt grinned at her.

"Be right back, Ma'am."

"Now, I'm gonna go to my office and let you rest. Please rest and eat and I'll come back later."

She stood, "Matt, I'm alright. I promise."

But when he looked in her eyes, the light he was used to seeing wasn't there. He knew it was going to take time if it was ever possible to heal her soul.

Kitty rested her head back on the pillow but every time she closed her eyes she replayed in her head the horrific experience over and over again. Sam tapped on the door.

"Miss Kitty? It's me."

"Oh ,it's open, Sam. Come in."

As he entered, the big man stood placing the tray of hot food on the table. "I'll come back for this."

"No, Sam. Wait, Sam, don't go."

"Yes, Miss Kitty?"

"Sam, please sit. I haven't had a chance to talk to you."

"Oh, Miss Kitty, I… I..." He couldn't meet her gaze.

"Sam, it's alright."

"Miss Kitty, I'm awfully sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what, Sam?"

"Well, for not..."

Putting up both hands, "Whoa now, wait one minute here, Sam Noonan. You don't owe me any apology."

"I see it differently, Ma'am."

"Sam, I stood on that landing. I saw and heard every word said by Jude Bonner. And I also saw that not only you but Burke and Mr. Lathrop were willing to die to protect me. You weren't going to give me up to those animals."

"No, Ma'am. But, Miss Kitty, you didn't have to say anything. You could have stayed quiet. But you didn't. You gave yourself up to them to save us and well… I... I…"

"OH SAM!" She now cupped his face in her hands. "Sam, I could never, would never let anyone..."

Sam was now nodding. "I know this, Miss Kitty. But when we saw what you went through for us... for..." Sam stood dropping his head. "Ma'am, that is why we knew we all had to be... Well we had to have the Marshal's back out there. Miss Kitty, he would have never came back alive, going out there without his badge."

Kissing his cheek, "Thank you, Sam."

"Miss Kitty, you were the first person in Dodge to give me a real chance and you've been good to me. You've been…" When he looked in her eyes the words wouldn't come out that he truly wanted to convey. The love he felt. "Miss Kitty, you and the Marshal are good people and you both mean the world to me. You're like family. All the family I have. Well, I should get back to work. I'm sure glad you're back." He sighed, smiling at her.

Gradually, Kitty would make her way down stairs, mostly working in her private office. Dealing with the crowds still didn't feel comfortable. Afternoon's weren't too bad just a few people at a time.

The afternoon was quiet. Matt stood at the batwing doors, scanning the room. He missed seeing the face his heart wished to see most. "Hey, Sam."

"Marshal. How bout' a drink?"

"Maybe in a minute. Kitty around?"

Matt shifted his head towards the office door.

Matt tapped lightly.

"It's open."

"Kitty?"

"Oh, hello, Cowboy. What can I do for you?"

"Funny you should ask."

"Oh?" Raising her brow.

"Miss Russell, I was hoping you'd agree to have supper with me."

Inhaling, "Oh, Matt, I… I..."

"Ah, Kit, come on. You haven't been out since..."

"Yeah, I know but..."

"Kit. Supper. Delmonico's? Look, I'll pick you up say 6:00. Ok? Be back."

"Ahhh…" But before she could object he turned and walked out. Shaking her head, "Oh that man!"

Delmonico's

The restaurant had practically a full house as they entered. "Look, Matt, it's crowded. Maybe this wasn't a good idea?"

"Marshal? Miss Russell? I have a table right over here. Miss Russell, nice to see you."

"Joe."

Several folks stopped. "Miss Kitty, nice to see you."

"Thank you." She'd reply.

After supper, they quietly walked along the boardwalk. The air was cool. The awful heatwave broke. "Matt, thank you for supper. It was good to get out." She said, looking up at him with a soft smile. "So, Cowboy, nightcap? Or do you have rounds to do?"

"No. Festus is going to handle my rounds."

"Ok."

They entered her room. She poured them both a drink.

As they sat on the settee, "Kitty, we can talk about what it is that's bothering you, if you want?"

"Bothering me?"

"Kit, when I first came back, after we gathered Bonner and his men..."

"Oh, Matt, do we have to?"

"Kit, Doc told me."

"Told you what?" She furrowed her brow.

"He told me you were upset, upset that he told me what they did. But, Kitty, I don't want you to worry about that. She closed her eyes holding her stomach. He reached out for her hand. "Honey. Even if he hadn't told me, I would have figured it out. Kit, I'm a man. I saw you lying there on that table broken. Kit, don't you think after all these years I know you?"

Now with tear filled eyes, "Then why are you still here? Why would you still want to be here knowing what they, those..."

Cupping her face in his hands. "Ah, Kitty Honey. No matter what they took, what they did, they will never take you from me. The Kitty that I know, that I love, your heart, your soul, the true you. Kitty Honey, I love you. I love the you I have known and loved since the day I first laid eyes on you. The woman who has stuck by me and driven me crazy with her uncontrollable temper." He was now rolling his eyes.

Slapping his arm, "Oh, Matt."

"But all the same, Kitty Russell. I need and love you. Do I make myself clear?" Taking his thumbs, he wiped away her tears, leaning in to gently kiss her lips.

"Oh, Cowboy." She turned, lifted up laying her head on his chest. "Hold me?"

After holding her for a bit, Matt scooped her up carrying her over to the bed and propped his back to the headboard. Eesting Kitty against him, he enveloped her in his large frame.

"Just hold me tight, Cowboy."

"You ok, Honey?"

"Yeah, I am now. I am now."

So, as time went on, Kitty slowly began the process of healing, which meant having to heal the body, the mind and, with Matt, her cowboy, her heart and healing of her soul. He wanted nothing more than to see the loving light glow back in those beautiful blue eyes again.

FINI

A/N: Now we all know from there what came after. All went back to normal in Dodge. But this was just a peek of what I think might have taken place. A few Missing Moments. Enjoy


End file.
